


L'anniversaire le plus rural de Severus Snape

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour ses dixsept ans, la mère de Severus lui offre l'inscription à l'examen de transplanage. Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'anniversaire le plus rural de Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer : hélas, toujours pas à moi_

_Disclaimer : hélas, toujours pas à moi_

_Relu par zazaone, la grande mod' de sevysnow, communauté pour laquelle ce one-shot a été écrit_

****

* * *

« Merci maman, » pensa Severus en découvrant son cadeau de Noël cette année-là : une inscription pour l'examen de transplanage le neuf janvier prochain, jour de ses dix-sept ans. Ce ne devrait être qu'une formalité, il savait transplaner depuis des mois, mais réussir l'examen lui donnerait la possibilité de s'en vanter, et pourquoi pas rabaisser un peu ces pourritures de Gryffondors.

* * *

Le neuf janvier, Severus se leva aux aurores. Il été resté éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit tellement il était excité à l'idée de passer l'examen de transplanage. Il avait imaginé tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ce permis en poche. Par exemple, apparaître derrière Sirius Black lors des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard et lui jeter un large _Sectumsempra_ avant de disparaître.

A l'heure convenue, il se rendit à Pré-Au-Lard devant les Trois Balais où il devait rencontrer l'examinateur, un certain John Mymistake. Celui-ci lui remit les coordonnées d'une ferme des environs du village devant laquelle il devait réapparaître. Severus se concentra sur les trois D, comme on le lui avait appris.

_Destination_ : il fixa son esprit sur la ferme.

_Détermination_ : il désira de tout son être se trouver devant cette ferme.

_Décision_ : il tourna sur lui-même et essaya de trouver son chemin dans le néant.

Il se retrouva dans le noir, environné d'une matière chaude, putride et molle qui l'empêchait de respirer. Paniqué, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas transplané dans un cadavre et, dans un mouvement de panique, agita les bras autant que possible, comme un noyé essaie de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il finit par émerger du tas de… fumier. Il était bien devant la ferme, le bas du corps encore engoncé dans les rebuts de l'activité agricole et nez à nez avec une poule qui lui picora son énorme appendice avant de s'enfuir en gloussant abondamment.

�"Monsieur Snape, je suis désolé, oh, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, s'exclama l'examinateur qui venait d'arriver. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fait une erreur en recopiant les coordonnées de transplanage. Vous auriez dû arriver trois mètres devant l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. Toutefois, l'erreur étant de ma part, et dans la mesure où vous avez transplané exactement au lieu indiqué, je vous déclare reçu à l'examen de transplanage.

Severus s'extirpa du tas de fumier et s'approcha de l'examinateur qui, occupé à compléter un parchemin, ne vit pas Severus qui avançait, la baguette à la main et la haine dans les yeux. Son odeur le trahit néanmoins et John Mymistake leva les yeux.

�"Allons, allons, monsieur Snape, il n'y a pas de quoi vous mettre en colère de la sorte. J'ai certes commis une erreur, mais rien dont un simple _Récurvite_ ne saurait venir à bout. Et je n'ai pas encore signé votre permis de transplanage.

Severus se nettoya en utilisant un sortilège, mais une odeur nauséabonde persistait à émaner de sa personne. Il se promit de prendre une très longue et savonneuse douche en rentrant à Poudlard, et de se venger un jour du fonctionnaire incompétent. Il attendit que l'idiot finisse de griffonner sur le parchemin, prit celui-ci sans mot dire et transplana aux portes de l'école.

* * *

Trois ans plus tard, jour pour jour, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ titrait :

« ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS SUR LA RESIDENCE D'UN EMPLOYE DU DEPARTEMENT DES TRANSPORTS MAGIQUES. »

Parmi les détails scabreux révélés par l'article, on apprenait que John Mymistake était mort par asphyxie : on lui avait maintenu la tête dans un seau de fumier. En revanche, personne ne comprit jamais pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui avait ciblé ce paisible employé du Ministère.


End file.
